(0.2) Aurion
OBSOLETE Aurions. Masters of the way of Aura, the ability to read people's magic and very essence alongside that of the world itself. Controllers of this powerful pseudo-magic are named after thier leader, Blaze Aurion, an azure coated diamond dog. Aiding the Districts where he can, Blaze and his Aurions are based within the Magic District, where their recruits train in the ways of fistfighting before they gain the powers of a true Aurion. Role Aurions are damage dealers, and slightly tanks. They are very powerful melee fighters, using a flurry of blows to attack quickly. However, each individual attack does very low damage, at least initially, and they cannot match the versatility of Warriors. However, even with those flaws, Aurions still have a purpose in parties as a damage dealer, offtank, and more. Stats Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 2d6 x 10g, Also start with a set of clothes equaling 10g or less. Class Feats: Cleave, Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + INT modifier Class Skills Endurance, Survival, Linguistics, Sense, Agility, Craft, Appraise, Knowledge (All), Climb, Swim, Medicine Aurion Level Chart Abilities Bonus Feats At 1st level, 2nd level, and every 4 levels thereafter, an aurion may select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Catch Off-Guard, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Dodge, Improved Grapple, Scorpion Style, and Throw Anything. At 6th level, the following feats are added to the list: Gorgon's Fist, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Trip, and Mobility. At 10th level, the following feats are added to the list: Improved Critical, Medusa's Wrath, Snatch Arrows, and Spring Attack. An aurion need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for these feats to select them. Focused Combat A Monk adds his Wisdom bonus to his attack rolls (though not damage), in addition to his Strength bonus, when using an unarmed strike or Monk weapon. Flurry of Blows Starting at 1st level, an Aurion can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When doing so, he may make one additional attack, taking a –2 penalty on all of his attack rolls, as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. These attacks can be any combination of unarmed strikes and attacks with an Aurion special weapon (he does not need to use two weapons to utilize this ability). For the purpose of these attacks, the Aurion's base attack bonus from his Aurion class levels is equal to his Aurion level. For all other purposes, such as qualifying for a feat or a prestige class, the Aurion uses his normal base attack bonus. An Aurion applies his full Strength bonus to his damage rolls for all successful attacks made with flurry of blows, whether the attacks are made with an off-hand or with a weapon wielded in both hands. An Aurion may substitute Disarm, Sunder, and Trip combat maneuvers for unarmed attacks as part of a flurry of blows. An Aurion cannot use any weapon other than an unarmed strike or a special Aurion weapon as part of a flurry of blows. An Aurion with natural weapons cannot use such weapons as part of a flurry of blows, nor can he make natural attacks in addition to his flurry of blows attacks. Aura Armor Add the character's WIS modifier to AC as well as +1/four levels. Unarmed Strike At 1st level, an Aurion gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. An Aurion's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that an Aurion may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for an Aurion striking unarmed. An Aurion may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually an Aurion's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. An Aurion's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Stunning Fist At 1st level, the Aurion gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. The Aurion may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his Aurion level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than Aurion. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the Aurion gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of his Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, he can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, he can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, he can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, he can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The Aurion must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature sickened by Stunning Fist cannot become nauseated if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Ki Blast Allows the Aurion to make attack at a range of 25 feet + 5/Aurion Level, dealing damage equal to their unarmed strike. This attack applies strength, and feats pertaining to Unarmed Strike. Deflect Arrows Gives the Deflect Arrows feat as a bonus feat. Evasion Any time that an Aurion would have to roll a Reflex save to avoid an AOE attack, if he succeeds, instead of taking half damage he takes no damage. At level 9, the Aurion takes half damage even if they fail the save. Speed The Aurion adds the bonus in the Fast Movement Column to their speed. This bonus does not apply if the Aurion is using any armor except light armor or less, or is carrying a medium or heavy load. Still Mind The Aurion gains a +2 Will Save bonus agains Illusions and Enchantments. Inner Aura The Aurion gains the ability to focus their inner aura into a pool of energy that they are able to draw from. This pool of energy is equal to one-half the Aurion's level + their Wisdom modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his Aura pool, he can make an Aura strike. When doing so, he gains an enhancement bonus of +1 per 4 Monk levels to his attack rolls, but not damage rolls. At 4th level, Aura strike allows his unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 7th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as cold iron and silver for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 10th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as lawful weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 16th level, his unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. The aurion may spend these points as a swift action to do amazing things. - Spend 1 point to make an additional attack at your highest attack bonus when making a flurry of blows. - Spend 1 point to add +20 to your acrobatics checks when jumping for 1 round. - Spend 1 point to increase your move speed by +20 for one round. - Spend 1 point to gain a +4 dodge bonus to your AC for 1 round. - Spend 1 point to move half your movement; this movement can take place even during full-attack actions. - Spend 1 point to add half your Monk level to your CMB and CMD for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom bonus. Each of these powers is activated as a free action. The Aura pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. Slow Fall At 4th level or higher, an Aurion within arm's reach of a wall, vines, trees, etc. can use it to slow his descent. When first gaining this ability, he takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The Aurion's ability to slow his fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with his Aurion level until at 18th level he can use a nearby wall to slow his descent and fall any distance without harm. Auric Jump At 5th level, an Aurion adds his level to all Agility checks made to jump, both for vertical jumps and horizontal jumps. In addition, he always counts as having a running start when making jump checks using Agility. By spending 1 point from his Aura pool as a swift action, an Aurion gains a +20 bonus on Agility checks made to jump for 1 round. Indomitable Soul The Aurion may use his Ki to heal physical injuries. As a standard action, an Aurion may spend 1 Ki Point to heal 2d8 plus his Aurion level of damage on either himself or others. If the Aurion spends 2 Ki Points, he may heal himself as a swift action instead. This ability can only be used to heal and cannot harm undead. Purity The Aurion becomes immune to all diseases. Dimension Step An Aurion can slip magically between spaces, as if using the spell dimension door. Using this ability is a move action that consumes 2 points from his Aura pool. His caster level for this effect is equal to his Aurion level. He cannot take other creatures with him when he uses this ability. Diamond Soul The Aurion becomes immune to all poisons. Touch of Time The aurion gains spell resistance equal to 10 + Aurion level. Auric Imbalance An Aurion can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the Aurion so desires. He can use this quivering palm attack once per day, and he must announce his intent before making his attack roll. Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if the Aurion strikes successfully and the target takes damage from the blow, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter, the Aurion can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within a number of days equal to his Aurion level. To make such an attempt, the Aurion merely wills the target to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the Aurion's level + the Aurion's Wis modifier), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. An Aurion can have no more than 1 Auric Imbalance in effect at one time. If an Aurion uses Auric Imbalance while another is still in effect, the previous effect is negated. Master of Time Age no longer has any effect on the Aurion's body or abilities. The Aurion can still die of old age. Allspeak Allows the Aurion to speak with any creature regardless of their native and known languages. Empty Body An Aurion gains the ability to assume an ethereal state for 1 minute as though using the spell etherealness. Using this ability is a move action that consumes 3 points from his Aura pool. This ability only affects the Aurion and cannot be used to make other creatures ethereal. Aurion Master The Aurion becomes a magical creature. He is forevermore treated as an outsider rather than as their previous race for the purpose of spells and magical effects. Additionally, the Aurion gains damage reduction 10/chaotic, which allows him to ignore the first 10 points of damage from any attack made by a nonchaotic weapon or by any natural attack made by a creature that doesn't have similar damage reduction. Unlike other outsiders, the Aurion can still be brought back from the dead as if he were a member of his previous creature type. Replay The Aurion may turn back time for one companion or themselves by up to 5 minutes.